X  Heart of Innocence  X
by XanderBoo20
Summary: Here is a story about a Dhampire by the name of Eros & when he is destined to join with a human boy called Haylen also known as the chosen one their lives are changed forever. They meet, they trust and learn to except and love each other! Until the End!


**Heart of Innocence**

**Blurb:**

I bring you a tale of romance, trust and one chance to save 6.3 billion lives in this tiny little insignificant world.

What I am about to tell you is a true story about a Dhampire by the name of Eros when he is destined to join with a human boy called Haylen, the chosen one.

Eros is a Dhampire and at 17 he owns his own club for spiritual beings, well ok he's actually 219 years old but physically he's 17. Eros is highly popular and rich all the girls love him and so do the guys!

Haylen is human but an odd ball. He's picked on and rarely goes out. He only has two friends no girlfriend and he can't decide what sex he likes. The only thing special about him is this aura that only demons seem to see as special.

Then their lives are changed forever. They meet, they trust and learn to except and love each other.

**Chapter 1:**

**The Beginning!**

Let's start with Eros...  
>Eros was born in 1800, he had a normal life of a normal boy, but he had lots of riches from his deceased parents which were unsuspectingly murdered. He became a lonely boy and his butler, Winston, had cared for him since the accident.<p>

And then that faithful day came, when his whole life would change forever!

It was on the eve of his seventeenth birthday, when he left his personal party of a masquerade theme he sat on the red bricked wall surrounding his mansion and removed the silver, plated mask from his face and stared at the ground in depression.

Then a sudden scream exploded through his mind. He shot up and raced towards the sound, to find a pale faced woman, slightly deformed upon the grass of his courtyard. He kneeled next to her body and checked her over in search of any peculiar wounds, but what he found baffled him.

He found two holes gapped an inch apart upon the women's neck with trickles of blood slowly pouring from them. The women's eyes suddenly shot open and before Eros could react, she bit his neck rendering him temporarily paralyzed and ending his life at seventeen, or so everybody thought...

And now we introduce Haylen...  
>Haylen was born in 2004, in Swindon. Unknown to him he would was the chosen one, born to save the world from demons and humans like them.<p>

At the age now of 15 in the year 2019, his life took a turn for the worst in school when everyone started to find him weird. He has barely any friends, except for twin brothers called Fabian and Fabien.

One faithful night, his friends wanted to get him out of his house because he's always locked away in his room. His twin friends decided to take him to a new club in town, but what they didn't know is that, somehow, they had entered the demon's district. And at this new club, Haylen met his one true love...

**Chapter 2:**

**I'm finally free!**

"What's happening, what the fuck is happening" shouted Haylen as he felt the burning purple flames, melting his shoes of his sweaty palmed feet.

He heard a voice from behind and in reply it said "It's finally happening the end as we know it!"  
>"What's happening" demanded Haylen, but as Haylen looked around he couldn't see anything accept the flames beneath his feet.<p>

A heavy silvery mist surrounded him as he stood with fear, all he could hear were screams, of terror and fright and explosions of petrol filled vehicles and the collapsing towering buildings falling just inches away from where he was standing.

Then as he stood in puzzlement he felt something grab his shoulder, he span around quick to find a hand hovering in front of him with a jade crystal ring on the index finger. Then a cosmic blue masquerade mask with silver crystals oddly dotted about upon it, slowly emerged in front of his face and spoke in Latin "Please don't ever leave me"...Haylen somehow under stood and whispered "I will never leave you!"

Then the image quickly dissolved and Haylen woke up. He fell off his computer chair face first onto his wooden floor.

He dragged himself off the floor onto his bed and sighed to himself "why won't these dreams stop"..."Haylen you need to get ready for your big night, your friends will be here soon" Haylen's mum shouted in bitter excitement.

"Ding-dong" the doorbell went, "Haylen, Fabien and Fabian are here, stop looking at yourself in the mirror and come on" Haylen's mum shouted again. Haylen opened his door and rushed down his stairs and vanished out the door, shouting "bye" to his mother as he caught up with his twin friends.

As they were near to their destination Haylen asked Fabien, "were going to a new club only just announce today in the newspaper, pretty strange really, hmmm".

As they entered the district Haylen could remember this part of Swindon to be run down, but somehow everything had been refurbished and done up. They had finally reached the new club, with it's gothic theme essence surrounding it, as the three entered, Haylen got a shiver up his spine and then causally carried on walking into the club. As they got to the door to the club, they were stopped by a huge bouncer, who had some sort of skin problem. He directly looked at Haylen and questioned "where do you think you're going" and Haylen replied "into the club where do you think", "wise guy uhh" he said, "I know what we can do with you" as he reached out for him.

"Leave him alone, and put him down", demanded a voice in the shadows. It was the owner of the club 'Eros'. He slowly emerged from the shadows and gazed sharply into Haylen's eyes, which made Haylen feel all weird inside, like a thousand moths fluttering in his stomach, but this was a wonderful feeling. Eros calmly said to the bouncer "Let these two guys go in, but this one stays with me", as he directly said to Haylen.

Haylen followed Eros up a secret flight of stairs, when they reached the top it opened up into a huge bachelors pad, but with a gothic touch. Eros asked Haylen "Do you want a drink" and Haylen replied "yeah sure your strongest stuff."

"Mmmmmm, A risk taker I like that in a man" Eros whispered to himself. Haylen and Eros were talking for hours and got more and more intermediate with each other. After the 11th drink Haylen was completely pissed out of his head, but now he was totally in love with Eros, however Eros was fine with his tall glass of pure thick congealed human blood and whilst drinking it, he had also completely fell for Haylen.

Eros had a switch on the wall behind him which he slowly flicked with his manicured nails, which activated a secret chamber to appear, within held a dim lit room with black and dark red décor and a velvet covered bed. Eros led Haylen to the secret chamber and sat him gently on the bed. Eros calmly said "I need to tell you something before we go on any further" Haylen replied "yeah sure what is it" with a slurred speech.

Eros the said with concern "umm how do I put it uhh I'm a Dhampire..." then Haylen replied "what the fuck is a Dhampire." "Well it is a half human half vampire, and I'm one I was bitten over 200 years ago and I basically I've been the way I am ever since then". Then Haylen responded nervously "ohh", well that's different, ok well then prove it, prove it."

Eros replied "fine then". Eros's face started to dramatically reshape & change, his two canine teeth grew 4 inches longer than usual and his nose crinkled upwards and his brow became very bulgy and his pupils grew to cover his eyes & changed into a dark burgundy colour and illuminated in the dark.

Haylen felt so scared it felt as though his guts had poured through his arse. He fell to floor with a thud and try to crawl away, and then he found the strength to get up and run...right into the wall! There was a loud bang and Eros watched Haylen fall to the floor unconscious.

**Chapter 3:**

**Love Affairs!**

Eros lent over Haylen. The latter's eyes fluttered open and he stared lovingly at Eros. "What happened?" he asked. "You drank too much and passed out!" explained Eros. "Really?" questioned Haylen. He smiled as Eros pulled him to his feet and led him back to the bed. He sat beside him. "You know what. There was someone in my dream just like you, but, he wasn't as pretty!" Eros smiled. "Imagine that." he said. The two sat in silence. Then Eros and Haylen's eyes met and they lent in closer until their lips touched. Eros eyes slowly closed and Haylen mimicked him.

Eros suddenly pulled back from Haylen and drew a small cardboard packet from his pocket. Haylen frowned at it.  
>"You could use a mint!" Eros said holding the open packet out to Haylen.<br>"Excuse me?" asked Haylen.  
>"You don't eat garlic do you?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"Do you eat garlic?"<br>"What...No?"  
>"Okay." sighed Eros. "But you could still use a breath mint!"<p>

As Haylen reached for the packet of mints, Eros smiled mischievously and throwing away his mints grabbed Haylen's wrist. With a firm grip, Eros fell onto Haylen and the pair fell back onto the bed where Eros smothered Haylen with a breathtaking make out kiss.

The morning sun shone through a slight gap in the blinds and began to heat Haylen's skin. He smiled then suddenly awoke realizing where he was. He sat up suddenly and began to get dizzy from a hangover. Next to him, Eros moaned, rolled over and pulled the duvet up over his head as he fell back to sleep. Haylen slowly slipped off the bed and stumbled over the duvet as he struggled to stay upright. As he managed to stand steady and look straight, Haylen walked over and opened the blinds. Turning to face the bed he grabbed the end of the covers.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" he said as he ripped the duvet off of Eros.

As soon as the Sun hit Eros' skin he began to steam and burn.  
>"What the fuck...?" screamed Eros. Leaping up he hurried to close the blinds. When he passed Haylen, the scent of burning skin caught him off guard and he stumbled back slightly. When the sun was blocked Eros breathed heavily and Haylen watched in a stunned state while his new found lover began to heal rapidly and grew back fresh layers of skin.<p>

Haylen's mouth fell open and closed as he struggled to speak. Eros turned slowly; frowning angrily at Haylen.  
>"Oh shit!" exclaimed Haylen once he'd found his voice,<br>"You forgot...didn't you!" disappointedly replied Eros.  
>"Forgot what?" inquired Haylen.<br>"Ah...Right...Shit!" exclaimed Eros.

He turned his gaze away from Haylen. "Could you leave...please?" But before Haylen could respond, Eros piled Haylen's clothes into his hands and threw him out the door.

**Chapter 4:**

**Keeping Secrets!**

As we left our lovers, they had just had a night of passion. But Haylen had messed the whole relationship up the next morning by accidently using Eros's weakness against him...'sunlight'.

Haylen sat in the wet bricked alley and just glanced at his hands. He flipped them over and over again looking at his palms and then, a drop of water splashed on his finger nail. Haylen looked up to see dark black clouds coming from the east.

Haylen didn't mind the rain much, but he didn't want to get drenched. He got up off the slimy, wet floor and walked towards the empty street, of which to his left stood the very club his first gay lover had lived, he could still remember the taste of his sweet lips, which mysteriously felt cold and looked blue. He closed his eyes and there in front of him Eros stood. Well of course Haylen was day dreaming, but it felt so real as Eros brushed his hands through Haylen's emo fringe. He pressed his lips against Haylen's and gently Eros massaged his tongue with Haylen's.

Then as Haylen was about to speak a voice interrupted his fantasy. As the fantasy blurred away Haylen opened his eyes and there stood Eros with a smirk on his face.

"I apologies what happened before; I didn't mean to startle you like that!" Eros spoke gently.  
>"Well let's say I have a secret and it's very important you keep it!"<p>

Haylen replied quickly and said "Why the fuck should I...I...mean what happened yesterday was the best experience of sex in my whole damn life, but I'm still confused; why did you catch on fire then throw me out...I mean...come on if you have something wrong with you we can always talk about it...can't we?"

Eros smiled, glanced at Haylen and spoke "That's why I'm here; I want to tell you my secret you have to promise to keep it a secret or we will both be in deep shit!"

Haylen glared at Eros confused, he replied "What do you mean we'll be in deep shit? You're not a drug dealer or a murder are you? Cause I couldn't live with that!"

"NO NO! Nothing like that! How about you come back inside and get warm? It's freezing and it's going to pour with rain in a minute! Well I...I don't want both of us to get soaked! We can also talk about my secret..." said Eros.

Haylen said with concern "Ok then, but you must tell me everything and no funny business!"

Eros replied "Alright then; I'll tell you everything! Come on let's get inside."

As they went back into Eros's club Haylen turned to Eros and asked him,  
>"Why are you being so nice to me?"<br>And Eros replied "Well let's just say I really like you. Your nice, cute, spontaneous and very funny! I really like that in a guy!"  
>Eros smiled at Haylen again and went up the stairs. Haylen thought to himself "what an amazing guy, I wonder what his secret is.!<br>Haylen blushed and closed the main door behind him.

**Chapter 5:**

**Have I been used!**

Eros led Haylen back up to his bedroom and the pair sat down on the unmade bed. Eros took Haylen's hands in his own and gently traced patterns over his palms.

"I thought you had something to tell me?" asked Haylen casually. He freed a hand and round his arm around Eros' waist. Eros led his head on Haylen's chest and counted silently to three before replying.  
>"Yes I do...you see". Eros took a deep breath. "I'm..."<p>

Before Eros could speak another word, one of the barmen from the club burst into the room. His dyed red hair, perfectly spiked, shone in the dim light. His black leather jacket, which was open chested with a thin white tie resting between. He also wore slightly torn, skinny jeans with a lot of spiked bangles running up his arms and chokers around his neck.  
>"Sorry to intrude on you Sir, but something's going down in the club!" he reported.<br>"CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" exclaimed Eros in frustration.  
>"Sorry, but its urgent and requires your immediate attention!" explained the barman.<br>Eros cursed and turned to face Haylen directly.  
>"I won't be long." he promised before he hurried from the room.<p>

Eros took the stairs two at a time in a rush to get to the root of the problem. He reached the door and stormed into the bar to find the place empty, apart from twin brothers who were busy prepping for the night ahead. Both were similar to the one who had interrupted him and Haylen. In actual fact, the one cleaning glasses WAS the same guy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" demanded Eros startling both brothers! The one with the red spikes almost dropped the glass he was cleaning.

Eros pointed a finger at him. "YOU WERE JUST IN MY ROOM!"

"Pardon?" questioned the barman. "Sir, I couldn't have been I've..."  
>"Been for half a hour." continued his brother with blond spiked hair.<br>"Neither of us..."  
>"Has left the bar."<p>

Then Eros realized something was wrong.

In the meantime...

Haylen waited patiently on the bed for Eros to return. Then Eros appeared through the door but he had only been thirty seconds Haylen thought to himself.  
>Eros sat down next to Haylen and glared deep into his eyes, without saying a word Eros slowly moved his head towards Haylen's &amp; gently brushed his hand threw Haylen's hair, as he did this he softly pressed his lips against Haylen's &amp; gently slipped his tongue into Haylen's mouth, so Haylen mimic Eros's action.<p>

As the two were snogging Haylen noticed something different, that Eros was really eager & wouldn't stop.  
>Haylen shouted "STOP IT YOU HORNY BASTARD" and threw Eros off onto the floor.<p>

Eros sat up slowly…..and turned his head, and looked at Haylen with an evil stare. Haylen immediately felt like he was about to die!

**Chapter 6:**

**What Happens Next?**

Now here's everyone's chance to carry on the book! If you're a fan of this novel help me write the next chapter or editing previous chapter's to make this book more interesting & multi-readable! You can do this by 'liking' my Facebook page & sending in suggestions on what can happen next within the story! And who's ever is the most imaginative & interesting chapter, I will add it to my novel & fully credit them within the book & on my Facebook page as a moderator! So get thinking & I will be waiting for your ideas.

Yours Faithfully

XxX Boo XxX


End file.
